


Distractions

by Star_Von_Reigan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, god i hate this, look man i wrote this bc i like levi and his tail nothing more, not sex but close enough, tail stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Von_Reigan/pseuds/Star_Von_Reigan
Summary: Levi hates being bothered while playing video games but you dont seem to care. Hopefully after this encounter you'll think twice about bothering him.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 223





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

As you lounged next to Levi on your D.D.D, you could hear his light cursing and mumbling about his teammates. As his shoulders tensed he took a deep breath to calm himself, but noticing the grip he had on the controller you wondered if he had the strength to break it. He was a demon, after all. You watch him, his expression seeming exaggeratedly grim for such a simple game, his eyebrows knitted and his lip caught between his teeth. If he can feel your stare, he doesn't acknowledge it as his mumbling becomes more insistent. 

You gingerly place your phone down, slowly making your way to sit next to Levi. He tosses you a sideways glance, but not long enough to notice the small smirk making its way to your face. Feeling your body nestle against his arm, he turns his head to you, but keeps his eyes on the screen. His voice strained between his game and figuring out what you were planning.

“Kinda busy here, can't this wait?’ he asks quickly, before fully turning his head back to the screen with a sharp gasp. As you gently place your head on his shoulder, you feel him jump but he makes no moves to stop you. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Levi sneaking glances at your what seems to be an innocent gesture. He lets out a quiet sigh, trying to put his focus onto his game, and not the feeling of you pulling his arm closer to you.

You raise your head, lips ghosting his ear, you whisper his name in a sultry tone that has the young man sputtering. He fully turns to you, shock written in his features. “What the hell was that?! I'm trying to play Call of Devil here and..and.. you're ruining it!’. He scoots away from you and grumbles about needing his personal space. You giggle behind your hand, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Levi as he tosses you what was supposed to be a glare, but the blush spreading across his cheeks made it look more like a pout. 

You move to sit behind him, ready to wrap your arms around him once again before he quickly grabs you instead. You didn't notice his tail before, but feel it coil around your legs as his arms pull you to sit between his legs. You hadn't seen his demon form in quite some time, but you remember seeing his long reptilian tail before. But now, as you feel it slowly coil around you, you realize how long it is. He cages you to his chest, his arms wrapping in front of you to hold his controller. 

You open your mouth to ask him what he's doing, Levi instead takes this opportunity to slip the end of his tail under the seam of your shorts. At the feeling of cold scales sliding over your skin, and so very close to your intimate areas, your protests caught in your throat. Although Levi couldn't see your face, feeling you tense up as his tail continued to coil around you put an evil smirk on his face at what he considered a small victory. Levi lets out a small chuckle at the shiver down your spine when his tail continues its journey up to your chest.

Shifting in his lap, you rest your hand on his thigh in an attempt to alleviate the feeling of his tail slowly inching up your body. Without breaking his focus from his game, he slowly holds you tighter, his scales rubbing against your soft skin like rope. You look towards the t.v, hoping to distract yourself from the feeling of his tail slipping past your shirt to gently hold your chest.   
Levi dips his head down, gently blowing on your ear, laughing at the moan you direct at his unfair tactics. You feel his chest rumble with his deep chuckle. You swallow thickly, mustering up the courage to speak without your voice wavering, telling him “You...are such an asshole”. He hums at that, his tail coiling tighter in retaliation. He lets it gently brush across your nipples, feeling them harden to peaks as his cold scales glide across them. 

Breath becoming shallow, you rest your head against his chest as you catch your lips between your teeth. His cold appendage taking turns teasing you beneath your shirt as you distract yourself by watching his nimble fingers move across his controller. Although he showed no signs of noticing it, he could feel your chest rising and falling. 

The part of his tail that was slowly traversing your shorts moves to rest at the apex of your thighs. A small moan escaping you, you clench your thighs around the obstruction between them. His tail stroking you slowly, a miniscule movement in itself, but it was more than enough to set your senses on edge. His warm, soft chest against your back is a stark contrast to the cold hard feeling nuzzling itself into your body. 

You place your hand on this thigh, seeking purchase to ground yourself as your mind slowly slips from you. It's amazing, truly, how easily he had you in the palm of his hand. Even while preoccupied, he manages to keep you on the edge, begging for more. You squeeze his thigh in hopes of him showing you more attention. Whining his name and looking up at him through your lashes, you see his eyes are still glued to the screen before him. You move your hips against him in hopes of feeling the friction he clearly wasn't willing to give you.

As if he could read your thoughts, he began pinching your somewhat sensitive nipples and the pressing between your thighs became more insistent. The moan you release hardly sounds like your own, sounding drenched with need and excitement. Levi glances down at you, but does nothing more than repeat his actions once again. He groans at the feeling of your hips slowly grinding against his tail. 

“H-hey, I think I told you earlier to hang on a sec”. Another blush making its way to his face, you take the chance to grind against him harder. You relish in the reaction your impromptu grinding pulls from him. You see him clench his jaw, his breath coming out in puffs as he tries so very hard to ignore you. You gently rake your nails down his thigh as you sigh his name, looking up at him through your lashes. He sighs once more, a crooked smile finding his lips as he murmurs “You asked for this”.

The part of his tail between your legs presses against you in a way that has you moaning for more. He takes this opportunity to slip the narrow tip of his tail past your lips. The vibrations from your moan make Levi stir, gently pressing his stiff member against your backside. A haze of lust clouding your thoughts, you didn't realize the lewd pants and puffs of air you breathed against his tail, but Levi felt it all. The insubstantial thrusting of your hips doing little more than coating Levi in your juices left the man himself feeling weak in the knees and he was grateful you were both sitting. He focused between pleasuring you between gentle and rough movements against your clit in intervals with him squeezing and caressing your breasts. 

His tail shallowly thrusts his tail into your mouth, moving against your tongue in gentle flicks. He shivers when he removes his tail, your saliva cooling his scales. Once he slips past your lips again, you work your tongue against a sensitive spot on his tail. He bites his lips to silence a groan before he begins furtively thrusting against your backside. Moving ever so closer, you feel the rise and fall of his chest against your back, his breath fanning against your hair as he attempts to relieve the ache forming in his shorts.

Having completely forgotten about his game, you keen at the building warmth in your stomach, the twisting knots there threatening to burst. You don't need words to tell Levi how close you are, your body can do that for you. He takes in the sight of the sweat rolling down the side of your cheek, the clandestine movements of your tongue against his tail and your wetness practically soaking his tail, the sight burned into his mind to treasure whenever you were not with him. 

A wave of heat overcomes you as your orgasm wracks through your body. Levis hold on you tightens momentarily, not that you notice. You rest against him as you come down from your trip to cloud 9.He slowly relieves you from the clutches of his tail to allow you room to relax into him. He kisses your forehead before giggling into your hair. Once Levis' game ends, he rests his weight upon your back and envelopes you in a gentle hold. You turn your head to look up at him and he sees the subtle haze of lust still residing in your gaze. 

‘You know…’ Levi starts, placing the controller beside him as he turns you in his lap to face him. ‘I could play another round with you if you want?’. He doesn't push you, but his erection beneath your shorts does. You coyly place your finger on your chin in pseudo contemplation about if you should help him. 

Poking out your bottom lip at him, you coquettishly pout at him, putting on an air of genuine sadness.‘I don't know… You were pretty mean, ignoring me and all’. You run your hands across his chest, hands coming to rest on his shoulders. You smile down at him as you push your weight against the tent in his shorts. You watch him suck in a breath to stabilize himself, a sense of desperation written in his eyes as he attempts to stave off the feelings. You can feel the sinews of his muscles shifting beneath you as he goes to pull you against his throbbing arousal. 

He clears his throat, hoping his voice doesn't come out as needy as he feels. “L-Look, I'm sorry okay? I was playing a game, and besides, you got to come!’ His eyebrows furrow, his speech rushed. He hadn't stopped trying to pull you against him, so you let yourself be guided by his hands, yours on his chest to keep yourself steady. He places his hands on your hips, their hold on you sure, but not tight. The heat of Levis’ stare is almost palpable, a rush of heat consuming your body from the tips of your toes to the crown of your head. When you looked into his eyes, the vivid orange and the striking purple of his eyes meld together with his tangible desire for release. His feverish pants became smoldering as one of your hands wandered to his hair. The welcoming touch of your nails grazing his scalp, a lascivious moan resounded from the back of his throat. You tease the column of his throat with feather light kisses, his voice breaking at the sweet gesture. 

He splays his hands across your hips , grip almost bruising as thrusting hips grew to a thundering pace. Throaty moans of your name and pleas of “Yes!’ fall from his lips in a mantra, the only thing on his mind being the enchanting feeling of you against his length and his overpowering yearn for release. He comes with a choked cry, his hips stuttering as he feels the dregs of his release. With a shaky breath, he sits up, placing his head on your shoulder with his arms wrapped loosely around you. You rest your head atop his, embracing him as he regulated himself. 

With an idea forming in your head, the giggle you produce causes him to groan. You gently swat his arm in mock offense, before settling back into your previous position. “You know,” you begin, voice seemingly loud in the almost quiet room except for Levis calming breathing. “That tail of yours? I could get used to that”. You run your hands along Levis back in a comforting show of affection. At the mention of doing something like this again, his head jerks up, and he aims a pointed glare at you. 

‘This better not be one of your normie tactics to get me to say something stupid. I won't fall for it!’ he challenged. You have to stifle a laugh when you tell him no, it's an invitation to do something like this again. He barks out a laugh, and with speed you really shouldn't be surprised at, he places you on the floor, his body caging you in between his arms. He runs his eyes along your figure, and a smirk that would put Mammon to shame etches it's way onto his face. He leans down to capture your lips in a smoldering kiss, when he raises his head his eyes are alight with the same fiery look as before. 

‘Round 2 it is then”


End file.
